Love has No Limits
by brown-eyed cutie production55
Summary: Through an odd change of events, the Pevensies get to stay in Narnia, giving Susan and Caspian the Chance to get married and start a life. But life isnt always perfect for them or the other Pevensies. What happens? Well, your gonna have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a far away land where anything is possible and imaginable, live the people who sculpted Narnia into the beautiful, royal, and honored world that it is. The High King Caspian the Savior, and his enchanting wife High Queen Susan the Gentle rule high over this world, also juggling the responsibility of their 1-year-old heir Prince Reyn. Yet, they do not reign alone. They are accompanied by King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant who have much say in the High King and Queen's decisions. Ever since the battle 2 years ago, with the Telmarines, life in Narnia as been peaceful and wonderful between the Narnians and the Telmarines. All of the progress is due to all of the royals of Old and New. I say, we visit them now. Currently they live in the Telmarine castle, while Cair Paravel is still being rebuilt. Thankfully, since the Narnians arrived in Telmar, it is brighter and more colorful and full of life.

It isna gorgeous spring morning, and the sunlight is seeping through Susan and Caspian's bed chamber curtains. Caspian being the deep sleeper was not bothered, but Susan slowly began to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw her husband's peaceful face and the way he looked so at ease, especially the pressure he is under as King and a father. Pieces of his long black locks were falling in front of his face shielding his eyes. She smiled and gently pushed them to the side which caused him to stir. She wanted him to wake up, but this was not a easy task. Susan sat up and started to nibble on his ear.

" Caspian…" she whispered. The only response she got was a groan. So she got bolder and kissed behind his ear and down to his cheek.

" Caspian…." She whispered again, and got another stir. 'Now were getting somewhere.' She thought. She started to kiss down his neck to his collarbone and without her knowing it, Caspian smirked knowing just how to play around with her. Susan continued to move down to his bare chest and whispered his name again.

" Oh Athena…" he moaned. Susan shot up and glared at him with shock.

" Athena!!!!! Caspian I'm gonna…" But then she saw him laughing hysterically and she punched him in the chest.

" You jerk! I hate you." She said climbing off of him. But he pulled on her waist and kept her in place in his lap.

" Aw you love me. I had to do it. It was just to much of an opening to resist." He smirked looking into her pale blue eyes.

" You're terrible." She giggled and kissed him gently on the lips.

" What would you do without me?"

" The only thing your good for is making babies. Besides that, I could live without." Caspian slapped his hand to his chest.

" That hurt." Susan giggled and kissed him again.

" Speaking of babies, I thought we could take Reyn to the beach today. We don't have much to do today, so we could have a picnic too."

" I like that idea. Peter, Edmund and Lucy could come with us." Caspian just stared in to Susan's eyes, and counted his blessings. He was king over the greatest world, had loyal followers, a loving wife and the most beautiful child he could have ever wanted. His life wasn't perfect, but it sure felt like it.

" Okay stop it! When you look at me like that, I get butterflies in my stomach and my face gets all hot." Susan shielded her face with the sheets. Caspian smiled, and moved the sheets from her face and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, a and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, while she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss was turning into something a lot more, until a cry was heard from the next room.

" I guess your son is up." Susan said crawling off of him, and heading to the baby room.

" This isn't over!" Caspian promised, laying back down and fell back asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Reepicheep! Will you make a move already?!" yelled Edmund in frustration. Reepicheep looked thoughtfully at the chest board and moved to move his piece, but pulled back and thought again. He's been doing that for 15 minutes. And frankly, Edmund wanted to strangle him with his little rat tail. Finally he moved his piece, and announced, "Checkmate." Edmund gawked in shock and got up angrily and fell onto the couch and covered his face with his hands.

" You okay ed?" laughed Peter sitting in the chair next to Edmund.

" I just got beat at chess by a rat. How do you think I feel?"

" I'm a mouse actually." Reepicheep corrected. Edmund glared at him.

" Be a good sport Ed." Scolded the now 12-year-old Lucy. Ed grumbled and Lucy shook her head and went back to her sewing a new outfit for little Reyn.

" Hey guys!" greeted Susan holding baby Reyn who was in the cutest little sailor outfit Lucy sowed for him. Reyn was the spitting image of his father. Dark hair, and beautiful chocolate eyes and nice tan skin. He was always smiling, yet when he was a baby he cried EVERYDAY, but now he is a ray of sunshine and a ball of joy.

"Hi! Give him to me!" Lucy insisted stealing the child.

" Look at you , you're a little sailor today." Cooed Lucy.

" And for good reason, me and Caspian were going to take Reyn to the beach and wanted to see if you all wanted to come."

" Absolutely!" said Lucy.

" Anything to distract me from the fact that a CUTE mouse beat me at my best game WHICH I won a trophy for." Edmund said, knowing calling the valiant mouse cute would get under his uh… fur.

" Count me in Su." Agreed Peter.

" Great!" Susan said excitedly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little Reyn had never been swimming before. When he was a baby they would take him to the beach, and dip him in the water, but never had he fully been in the water. But now he was 1 and walking, and could swim on his own. Caspian being the over protective father he is , wouldn't let him go but after much convincing from Susan he stubbornly let go.

" See honey, he's having so much fun." Pointed out Susan, as they sat on the beach watching Reyn giggling and playing around with his aunt and uncles.

" Yea, Yea. You're right. He's just so little, Its like I don't want him to break."

" He's like a glass baby." Caspian chuckled.

" Exactly. Reyn, don't play with that you could get cut!" Yelled a worried Caspian when he saw Reyn fooling with a sharp rock. " Look at all these dangerous things he's finding!"

"Caspian relax, Peter, Edmund and Lucy are with him what could he possibly find that could harm him while he's in their sight?"

" Mama!" yelled Reyn holding up a rather odd looking object.

"Is that a?" Susan looked at Caspian and he looked at her with the same expression. They both ran over to Reyn and the others and saw Peter dragging what Reyn had found in the water. A girl.


	2. Lost an found

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! Peter be careful!" Shrieked Susan as Peter dragged the unconscious girl from under her arms and Edmund had her legs.

"You try lugging a body!" snapped Peter. When they got her to the shore, she looked lifeless and pale.

"Is she dead?" said a panicked Lucy kneeling next to the body.

"I don't know!" Said Peter.

"Well someone check! You're SUPPOSED to be Kings of Narnia! Man up!" Yelled Lucy.

"I'm on it!" Said Edmund and kneeled next to the body also. First he checked her pulse, and once he saw that she indeed was alive, he put his mouth to hers and blew air into her limp body. He lifted his head and did it again, and again. Then after the fourth time and after everyone biting their nails, she gasped for air and coughed up water.

"Oh thank God!" Sighed Susan holding Reyn in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Said Edmund holding her head up with his hand. Edmund noticed that she had a big gash on her forehead, and that it was bleeding. He looked into her purple eyes, _'Purples eyes?'_ thought Edmund, and she looked slightly dazed.

" Can you stand?" He asked softly, and tried to pull her to her feet. He almost succeeded, but when she got on her feet she instantly fell, and Edmund quickly caught her.

" Is she dead?" cried a worried Lucy.

"Chill Lucy she just passed out. Almost drowning takes a lot out of you." Edmund lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

"We should get back to the castle, and patch up that wound on her head." Stated Caspian grabbing their beach towels and picnic basket and they headed toward the Kingdom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok set her down gently." Whispered Susan.

" I know how to be gentle Su." Said Edmund as he laid the newly found stranger on the spare room bed. Susan grabbed a blanket form the settee and covered her up, studying her wound.

" I'll go get the medic." Murmured Susan leaving the room. But, curious of whom this new foreigner was, Edmund stayed and studied her features. She certainly was different than the average person, but no less beautiful. Her hair was still wet but it gave a glisten to her dark purple hair that was shaping her face. He could vividly remember her lavender eyes, even though they were closed at the moment. Her lips were pouty, and had taken on a light pinkish color. Her body was slender and light, and he and no trouble carrying her. Because her body wasn't so cold anymore, her skin turned to a warm tan glow that made her look even more radiant. _'Wow.'_ Edmund thought. _'The things you find in the Ocean.'_

A few minutes later, the medic came in and examined the stranger. He pronounced that it was just a slight concussion and to let her get her rest for now. But, that was not the idea the busy and curious Reyn had in mind. Caspian was consulting with the Peter, Edmund and the rest of the council on new plans for the kingdom's economy, while Lucy was getting some cooking experience with the chefs and Susan was out practicing her archery. Now Reyn was SUPPOSED to be taking his after noon nap in the nursery, but that plan just was not working out for him. He may be young, but not clueless. He figured, his mommy and daddy were hiding a very important secret form him in the " Secret Room". So, he crawled out of his bed and snuck past his nurse, and made his way to the big secret. When he got to the door, he pushed it open and waddled inside. When he saw someone lying on the bed, he smiled and climbed up on the bed and into the beauty's lap. He nosily moved his face not even a centimeter away from hers. When she felt a sudden awkwardness, she opened her eyes and jumped back, and screamed in surprise. Scared from her screaming, Reyn screamed too.

"Who are you?" She said. When she saw he could be no older than 1, and that he was crying she felt bad.

"Oh, um…Don't cry. I'm sorry. You just frightened me." She half smiled and patted his head. Reyn quickly stopped crying and grinned. He flung his arms on her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Okay…" She said. "Ow." She grimaced feeling the pain in her head, and the bandage across her forehead. _'Where am I?'_ She thought. She slowly edged off of the bed, and grasped her head in pain.

"Come on little guy, show where I am and where I can get a pain killer." She held out her hand, and Reyn gladly climbed off the bed and took it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Fore!" Yelled Badger ,standing next to a tree with a bulls eye on it. Susan let her arrow go shooting close to the target.

" Darn. So close." She sighed taking out another arrow and placing it on her bow.

" But very close your majesty." Complimented Badger.

" Close," She set her eye on the target, " is not good enough for me." She let the arrow go, as it flew very fast she saw a flash of purple, and a scream. When she looked down , she saw her son beneath their "beach girl".

" Oh my Gosh! Are you okay?" Susan ran over and grabbed Reyn from under her, and held out her hand to her. The girl just looked at her and rubbed her head again.

" Got something for the pain?"

" Yea, follow me." The girl got up and followed her, not before looking at the target and seeing her arrow was in the bulls eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" There. Your'e all good.' Susan said putting ointment on her big blue and black bruise.

" Thanks." The stranger said. Susan gave a warm smile.

" Your welcome. So… not to pry, but how'd you get hurt, where are you from? I mean your not the most normal looking human weve ever seen. Most importantly, what's your name so I can stop calling you ' beach girl'." Susan smiled. The girl shared a half smile, and was about to answer, when the rest of the clan burst in the room.

" I heard the beach girl's awake!" Exclaimed Edmund.

" I heard you almost shot the beach girl!" said lucy, with flour on her face.

" I heard she kidnapped Reyn!" said Caspian.

" I heard she was hot!" Said Peter. Edmund glared at him and hit him in the arm. The girl turned back to susan and susan shook her head.

" Meet the Pevensies. That's Lucy." She pointed to Lucy. Lucy gave a wide smile and said, " Hiya!"

" That's Peter." Peterr gave a polite wave, only slightly checkin her out.

" That's Caspian my husband." Caspian smiled and nodded.

" And that's Edmund, you owe your life to him." Susan stated. Edmund blushed 4 shades of Red and shyly looked at his feet, averting his gaze from the strangers.

" And youv'e already met Reyn." Susan said as he clad to her leg.

" Yea, my tour guide." The beach girl smiled.

" And who are you?" Peter asked trying to hide his curiosity..

" And what are you?" Edmund asked trying to do the same. She swung a bang from covering her eye and put her hands on her hips.

" I'm Vivianna, and I'm a mermaid."


	3. IMPORTANT! Authors Note!

A/N!!!!

Hey everyone! How are you doing? Happy New Year! I hope you're having a really good one! I never thanked the people who reviewed and read my story, and thank you very much! Its means so much that you like it! I'm sorry I haven't updated, life got so crazy once school was back in session. I really hope you're enjoying the story as it goes on, and PLEASE review me. I wont know if you like it unless you review it, so in order for me to continue and update I need at least **5 reviews** to know your impute. I don't want to keep writing if no one likes it, you know? I'm preparing for the ACT so, if I get to update I SO will, but my time is limited but I promise to be faithful and update as much as I can!

Thanks you guys are awesome!!!

Love, brown-eyed cutie


	4. Who,What,When,Where and Why?

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! All the encouragement really motivated me and Thank you! Keep on reviewing, it does wonders! lol this chapter is long (at least to me) and I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it to get out my stress of mid terms, ACT and other stuff! Well, enjoy and tell me what you think about Vivianna! Byze!

Chapter 3

Now, you would think that after living in Narnia for so long and seen so many strange and mythical creatures, this announcement wouldn't faze them. Uh, wrong.

"Um, a what?" Peter cleared his throat trying to figure out what he had just heard.

"A mermaid. You know, half human half fish, singing beautiful melodies, seducing men then killing them, only wear sea shells or nothing as tops which is SO not true by the way." Said vivianna crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea we can see that." Said Peter. And he was right. She wasn't wearing shells nor was she topless (Thank god since Reyn's virgin eyes were present!). But she wasn't completely covered up that's for sure. She wore a purple halter top that at bottom it was all fishnet with what looked like starfish shapes sown in, and she wore a long ankle length purple skirt with slits on both sides up to her thigh. She was bare foot, but had a green ankle bracelet on.

"And we can see that your favorite color is purple." Edmund snickered to himself.

"And I can see that you just put your foot in your mouth because my favorite color is teal." Vivianna spat. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I guess I should have read your biography before you washed up on the shore out of nowhere." He said sarcastically.

"My what?" She asked confused, and kind of offended because she had no idea what that word meant.

"Never mind. I guess when they say ' a school of fish' they don't teach much."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm stupid?" She squinted her beautiful purple eyes, stepping closer to Edmund. Edmund moved his hands in a mocking motion.

"OOOH, of course not. I mean the word 'imply' would be to big for a dumb person." Edmund said taking the liberty to inch closer to her too.

"For you information, I have the highest intellegence level in my school."

"What do you learn? How to dodge fishing poles? How to clean your gills? "

"Fishing poles? What in the world in are you talking about? Are you mad?" She snarled.

"No but you are, telling by the way your eyes are turning red." Edmund pointed out since they were only merely an inch apart and he cold practically see the fire burning in her eyes.

"Cool!!" Lucy exclaimed, gaining a glare from Susan.

"Oh yea? Well how about I show exactly how mad I am?" She raised her fist but Peter jumped in between them.

"Ok that's enough!" He said in his most demanding and royal voice.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" she demanded.

"King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia." He replied. As if struck by lightning she immediately stepped back and gasped.

"You're...and they're...and I'm at..." She stuttered and knelt on the ground.

"Forgive me your highness. I...I didn't know. I didn't catch on when you said your real names without the king and queens."

"She doesn't know a lot of things." Scoffed Edmund. Vivianna looked up from her position and glared.

"Its okay, you got hit on the head you're kind of out of it." Peter sympathized.

"Thank you. So the rest of you must be High Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy the Valiant, High King Caspian the Savior and... King Edmund the Royal Pompous Know-it-all." Edmund squinted his eyes.

"No, that would be Peter. Edmund is the annoying jokester." Caspian laughed. Vivianna giggled.

"Now let's go inside, you still need your rest." Susan said handing Reyn to Lucy.

"Forget about rest, I want to know how she got here!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Lucy!" Peter shook her arm.

"No that's ok my King, I would love to relay my story to the young queen." Bowed Vivianna.

"Oh don't do all that bowing stuff, it makes us uncomfortable." Peter said with a friendly smile. Vivianna blushed. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go inside, so she can tell us her fascinating story." Edmund replied sarcastically turning and walking toward the castle. Vivianna looked once more at Peter and walked along side of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We were swimming in the middle of The Narnian Sea, my family and I." Began Vivianna. They all settled in the sitting room (All except Reyn who was laid down for his nap.), gathering around Vivianna to hear her story.

"As you know, winter is only in 92 days and we need 145 days to relocate to the warm part of the ocean and make our new home. Well, today is the 92cnd day and we were way of schedule, and the gam was moving pretty quickly. I was along side of my mother, when I stopped for only one moment to look at this beautiful sea crustacean that would finish my collection. When a sudden current came, and I couldn't see anything!! I was turning in this whirlpool and was calling out for my family over and over. They had probably retreated, and then it suddenly stopped flying a huge rock on my head and I passed out. When I woke up I had king Edmund's face in mine." She finished.

"Wow. Does your family even know where you are?" Lucy asked.

"No! I know where they're headed, but I could never get there by myself. If we don't travel in a gam, there's a little chance of surviving. And I have to find them!" she expressed with a great sadness hanging her head. Susan laid a sympathetic hand on hers and smiled.

"Don't worry. We will find a way for you to find them, I promise." Vivianna looked into her eyes and she felt a tad bit better.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Not really. But I'm very tired." Yawned Vivianna.

"You'd better get into bed; you've had a rough day." Said Susan.

" Telana!" Caspian summoned. Soon appeared a long haired servant, with a white, flattering uniform.

"Please get a change of garments for our guest, adjust the bed, and prepare a bath." Commanded Susan.

"Yes Queen Susan." Telana bowed and went straight to work.

"You really don't have to do all that."Vivianna digressed.

"Don't argue with her, She wont take no for an answer plus, she loves doing that type of thing." Smirked Caspian knowingly at his wife. She smiled back and giggled.

"He's right. Besides, a hot bath is just what you need after a hard day." Susan said taking her hand and leading her to the bathing room.

"Yea! You can even use my bubble bath!" Said an enthusiastic Lucy.

"Bubble bath?" Vivianna raised an eyebrow. When Lucy, Susan and their new found gal pal left, Edmund Peter and Caspian stayed back and studied her.

"What do you think?" Asked Peter.

"I really don't like bubble bath. It always gets in my eyes." Remarked a clueless Edmund.

"Not that! About Vivianna." Peter said smacking Ed in the arm.

"Oh. What's to think? She's a clueless fish brain who lost her parents. Whatever."

"That's not very just, ' Just King'." Said Caspian.

"Look, we have bigger problems than some lost fish girl. I'm going to get Lord Alcazar so we can keep working on our financial system." Edmund said leaving in a hurry.

"What's up with him?" Asked Peter.

"I don't know. Hormones? I'm going to go check on Reyn." Caspian said leaving Peter to think to himself.

"You know, I'm not fond of bubble bath either."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"OOOOO!!!" Giggled Vivianna playing with the bubbles. She had never seen bubbles before. Maybe a bubble in the Ocean, but never millions in on tub!

"These are so fun!" She had some gathered on her tail and flipped it onto Susan's face.

"Hey!" Susan yelped. She was washing vivianna's hair with her feet in the water. She swatted some bubbles at Vivianna.

"Ahh! It's in my mouth! It doesn't taste good!" She wiped the bubbles from her face.

"They're not supposed to!" Lucy smiled fascinatingly touching her tail.

"Wow. Your tail is amazing! And smooth!"

"Thanks! I smooth it with aloe and seaweed 3 times a day!"

"Ok dip!" Said Susan. Vivianna dipped her head in the water and came back up.

"I love this hot water. The sea water is a great temperature, but this temperature is AMAZING."

"I'm glad. But you're going to prune!"

"She's a mermaid Su, they don't prune." Lucy stated.

"So, Edmund... he's kin of... rude?" The mermaid said questioningly. She didn't want to offend them.

"Rude is an understatement. He's haughty, arrogant, argumentative and a prankster." Susan explained getting out of the tub and getting towel for Vivianna.

"He's like Peter. But he can be a real sweetheart. He made me brownies once." Lucy said.

"Brownies?" Vivianna said dumfounded, stepping into the towel, wrapping it around herself.

"We got to stop confusing her." Laughed Susan.

"Please." Giggled Vivianna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After helping Vivianna and getting her to bed, Susan went to her own room. When she walked in, she smiled at the sight. Caspian was shirtless, and their little bundle of joy was sleeping on his chest. Reyn looked just like his daddy. Gorgeous brown hair, that fell right above his eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes that lit up every time Caspian or she walked in the room. His little chubby, baby fat legs her sprawled out on his dad's chest his arms curled under. Caspian had his arms lightly resting on his son's back, his head resting lightly on the pillow. Susan tip toed up to him and kissed his forehead. He didn't even stir. She hated to ruin their moment, but they had to get Reyn used to sleeping in his own bed. She gently picked him up and Caspian then woke up.

"Where are you taking him?" He asked sleepily.

"To his bed. You'd never let him go there. Go back to bed honey." He gladly took the offer and fell right back to sleep. After tucking her son in, she changed into her nightgown and crawled in next to her one true love. She laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you." she whispered.

Caspian gently wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you too, my Angel." He replied and they fell into a peaceful, harmonious slumber.


	5. To read or no to read

Hey everyone! Can I apologize enough for not updated in almost a month? No I didn't think so. But, to make up for it this chapter is LONG. Tell me what you guys think? And please review! I need atleast 7 reviews to post the next chapter and its already in the making! Byze!

Chapter 4

Susan woke up with the sun shining in her face, safe and warm under the sheets. She never felt this safe and secure in England. She was always hoping and wishing to go back to Narnia. She was constantly looking after Lucy, Edmund and even Peter. Now, she did have a bigger responsibility as queen, and a mother but she was happier and felt more at home. She smoothed her hands on the sheets beside her, to not feel the warm body she was feeling for. She lifted her head and looked around the room. She was worried for a moment, and then smiled to where she knew he was. She put her silky robe on, and walked over to Reyn's nursery. His room was connected to theirs, only merely a few steps away. It was painted green and had royal paintings of Narnia all across the walls. His bassinet was in the middle of the room, with a beautiful mobile that was a baby gift from the Duke and Dutchess of Selmane that had cute little clouds, a sun, and a moon hanging from the ceiling, and little toys all over his room for his pleasure. The room was filled with light from his bedroom window, and was shining just enough so it wouldn't bother him. Caspian was pacing around rocking the little heir in his arms, rubbing his back. Susan smiled to herself. One thing she loved about Caspian was his sweet soul, and how much he cared for his son.

"Hey baby." She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey. I heard him cry this morning, and I came in and stayed with him."

"And how long ago was that?" Susan asked.

"Um... About 3 hours ago."

"Caspian! 3 hours?"

"Well, he didn't want me to leave. His eyes were begging ' Stay papa, stay.'" Caspian said sheepishly.

"You are so easily persuaded. What are you going to do when he's a teenager and wants something he can't have? You still gonna fall for the puppy dog face?"

"If he does it as good as me, you will too." Susan giggled. Reyn turned his head and saw his mother and stretched his arms out for her eagerly.

"Uh Oh he saw you. I'm now an after thought." He chuckled handing him to Susan. She kissed her son and held him with gentle care.

"Hello my little man. How are you? Huh? You want a baba?" She asked in her baby voice, knowing it was his feeding time.

"Yea." He answered, one of his many little words. He could say no, yea, mama, papa aunie lupee, unnie emfund, unnie petey and poopoo (not Susan's favorite word for him to say.) Susan let him down, and held his hand.

"We're going to the kitchen to get some milk." Susan told Caspian.

"Alright. How is our new visitor doing by the way?" Caspian asked

"Good. She's still asleep. She's really nice, and we recently found out she loves bubbles." She giggled.

"I should go check on her." Caspian said.

"Good idea. But please, knock first. Last time you caught Lucy in her birthday suit." Susan warned. Caspian made a face, remembering the day.

"Yes, that was very awkward. I'll remember to knock." Caspian said walking ahead of Susan, and out of the room.

"Hey Su?" He said peaking his head in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Speaking of being naked, maybe later..."

"Out!" She scolded. He smiled and jogged down the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* Knock Knock Knock* Vivianna stirred in the sheets to the sudden disturbance. She slowly opened her eyes, and snuggled more in the comforter. Then knocking came again. She groaned.

"Come in." She groggily yelled. Soon she saw King Caspian come in the room, and she hurriedly sat up and combed her hair with her fingers. He gave a warm smile, and walked over to her.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Good Morning your highness."

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were doing well, and comfortable."

"Yes, I am. These sheets are so nice and the mattress is very tranquil. But it doesn't compare to a nice sea bed, with the nice warm sand and the smooth seaweed." She said dreamily.

"Well, I've never slept on a sea bed but it sound nice." Caspian laughed. "Breakfast is in about an hour so come down whenever you're ready okay? Susan put some of her dresses in the closet for you. I'll leave you to get ready." Caspian said then closed the door behind him. Vivianna got out of the bed, and went the large closet to 5 dresses Susan had left.

"Hmm..." She pondered. That dress was not gonna do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pass the jam Lucy." Edmund asked. Lucy happily obliged.

"Edmund, will you take me to the market today? I saw this divine dress and I want it for the Royal Ball." Lucy asked.

"The royal ball isn't until December 15th. That 3 months away." He said.

"I know, but I want it now! Please?" Lucy whined.

"Fine. I need to talk to the blacksmith anyway about fixing my sword. Since SOMEONE split it in half." Edmund said looking directly at Peter.

"Sorry. You didn't have to defend me during my duel with Price Zantar I ..."

"You had it sorted. I know." Edmund smirked. Peter glared.

"You really need to learn how to take help from other people Peter. I thought you would have learned that by now." Susan said cutting up Reyn's breakfast, as he sucked on a bottle.

"I do take help from others. Like the time, I let Ed and Caspian carry me up the steps."

"Your leg was broken, we had to!" Caspian said.

"Oh shut up. The point is, you helped. Speaking of helpless, where's Vivianna?" Asked Peter.

"In her room changing into one of my dresses." Susan answered. Edmund's eyes got big, as he looked at something in front of him.

"Are you sure that's your dress?" Susan raised an eyebrow and looked behind her at what he was looking at. She almost fainted at the sight.

"Morning your excellencies." Said Vivanna. Yes, she wore Susan's dress, but she did a couple...changes. Her pale blue dress that had long sleeves, and the neckline was a little below her collar bone was now a strapless top, that was now, for some reason sparkly, blue top that fell right above her belly button. The waist line was to her hips and the skirt was now more flowy and free than it was before, also sparkly. Her hair was swept to the side in a pony tail, held together by some of the fabric.

" Umm... uh, what did you do to my dress?" Stammered Susan still trying to figure out, exactly how she got THAT out of her dress.

"The question is where the dress is?" Whispered Caspian to Peter.

"It wasn't exactly my style, so I 'Vivinized' it. Is that alright? Oh my, I should have asked first, My apologies."

"No, no that's okay. It actually looks..." Susan paused trying to find the right words.

"It's so glittery!" Squealed Lucy. "How did you get it to sparkle?"

"Well, you see, mermaids have a natural shine. So whatever we were becomes enchanted."

"Awesome." Awed Lucy. Vivianna looked down at the plate in front of her, and saw eggs, rye bread, pig ligaments( A/N What do they even eat in Narnia?) and a glass of wine.

"Do you have any salt and water by chance?" She inquired. Soon the cook came back with a tall glass of water, and a jar of salt. Then Vivianna did something no one expected. Slowly, she dumped all the contents of the salt into the glass of water. Everyone looked with wide eyes. She stirred it carefully, looked at it appetite singly and gulped it all down in one long sip.

"Ew." Said Edmund.

"Gross." Said Caspian.

"She may have a stroke, after all that salt." Peter grimaced." But, then again, she is a sea creature; they're body temperatures are regulated by salt. If they don't get their daily dosage, they could become gravely ill."

"Been studying with Susan?" Edmund smirked. Susan gave a pout and Caspian immediantely noticed.

"My dear, your nose is always in a book. It's a compliment." He put his hand on hers.

"Vivianna, do you like to read?" Susan asked.

"Oh yes...It's the best way from getting bored down under."

"Wouldn't it get all wet and soggy underwater? Unless their waterproof, which I doubt." Edmund smartly questioned. Vivianna glared.

"That's why I read them on land of course."

"Hmm." Edmund said taking a sip of his wine. The rest of the table could feel the tension between them, and their intense fix on each others eyes.

"So..." Caspian said trying to change the subject. "Have you ever been to the market place Vivianna?"

"No." She answered.

"Oh! You must come with us!" Invited Lucy. Edmund nearly chocked on his bread.

"What?!"

"Yes, it will be most delightful." Lucy confirmed.

"But I'm sure she'd prefer to stay and read, like she loves to, with Susan.' Edmund said. Vivianna gave a sneaky smirk.

"No, I'd love to come Lucy." Peter leaned over to Caspian and said, "Ed has met his match." Caspian shook his head.

"Yes indeed. This'll be interesting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The others have returned!" Yelled a castle guard blowing his horn. Trumpkin , glenstorm and a bout a few hundred of the other Narnians and Telmarines, traveled to Cair Paravel to help along with the building process. They had been gone for about a month, and it was time for them to return to their home and families. The royals rushed down the halls and down the steps to welcome back their people. They were just entering the gate, when Lucy spotted a familiar little dwarf. She ran even faster, a huge smile on her face, and tackled him to the ground. The dwarf gave a laugh, at the unexpected affection.

"Cakes and Kettledrums. You're stronger than you look." He said, Lucy letting him sit up.

"I missed you. I have so much to catch you up on! I went horse back riding, I learned how to make ginger cakes, I know their your favorite, a Caspian fell out of a peach tree, Reyn got another tooth, I figured out the way out of the garden maze and we went to the beach and..."

"Lucy! Let the man breath for a minute, will you? He barely got here 5 minutes ago and you're already telling your life story." Peter laughed. Lucy blushed embarrassed, (A/N don't get the wrong idea her trumpkin are not like together. NO WAY. Just friends.) And Peter helped him up.

"Welcome back. I hope your journey was safe?"

"As safe as walking through the woods can be. Pleasant enough." He said. "Though..."

"Peter." Came Caspian's voice from a far. Peter looked to see him and Glenstorm approaching.

"Greetings you majesty.' Glenstorm said holding out his sword in submission.

"Do you have any updates?" Peter asked.

"Yes. But Im afraid they're not all good.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"While we were at Cair Paravel, we were being watched.' Trumpkin said as they were in the meeting hall.

"Watched?" said Edmund.

"Spied on. We know this because black birds were circling in the sky day and night. None of them looking friendly at all. Then, as we traveled back, some of our men were attacked by wolves. They survived, but they were torn up pretty badly."

"That doesn't indicate anything suspicious. Narnia is completely civil yet, just because the revolution is over. It'll take time to get everyone back to normal."

"We understand that you honor, but when the wolves were killed we found a symbol on the corners of their eyes." Said a Black Panther.

"What sort of mark?" Asked Susan.

"3 black stars in a triangle. No wolf has ever been seen, or has had that mark before." Trumpkin handed the patch of fur they had cut off, with symbol.

"May I take a look?' said the professor. Caspian handed it to the professor, who examined it thoroughly.

"Hmmm. It's not a recent style I can tell you that. It looks like an ancient symbol, that was used in the old ages way before your time my kings and queens."

"Then keep it for now Professor. See if you can get anymore information from what you find."

"Of course."

"Meanwhile, this only under speculation. The word does not get out, unless we have some more solid proof of any type of trouble. Understood?" Said Caspian sternly. They all agreed. " Edmund, Peter and I will go over the progress with Glenstorm, Trumpkin make sure everyone who was not in here not to let of this information get out, while Susan writes a decree to the neighboring colonies about the development of the treaty to combine at Cair Paravel.' Susan nodded in understanding. "The rest of you can head home to you families, and thank you for your help, loyalty and time. You are dismissed."

"I'd better get the plan for our finances.' Edmund said. He began to walk away, but Lucy appeared in front of him pressing her hand firmly to his chest, and he halted.

"Stop right there. You promised you'd take me to the market."

"Lu, I have the important things to do. It'll have to wait."

"But you promised!" Lucy whined.

"Go ahead Ed. I got it settled her. Me and Caspian can pick up the slack." Peter gave a sly smile. Edmund huffed.

"Fine. But this is the last time I blow something important like this to take you shopping.'

"Deal. I'll get Viv."

"A nickname now?" Edmund said.

"You're just grumpy because you like her." Lucy said running to get her new friend. Leaving Edmund blushing.

"I do not." He said under his breath. Peter and Caspian laughed.

"What are you laughin' at?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Viv, you ready to go?" Lucy said peeking her head into vivanna's room. Caught of guard, she threw something under the bed and gave an unexpected and forced smile.

"Um, yeah." She said,

"What was that?' Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Just a book I was reading. Let's go." She said gently forcing Lucy out the room. Lucy let it go, but not without an uneasy feeling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived at the Market Place, it was already flooded with people. Kiosk stands were everywhere and were all varied. Flowers, clothes of all colors and styles, jewelry, perfumes, swords, foods and more! Lucy giddily took Vivianna's hand pulled her through the shops. Edmund lagged behind them bored, stopped at a little book kiosk and gave an evil smirk.

"You have to see my dress!" She squealed. They walked into this quant little dress shop that was owned by cute little faun woman.

"Queen Lucy! Back for that dress?" she greeted.

"Of course. Do you still have it?" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely! Let me go get it for you." When she came back, she showed Lucy the dress. Indeed, it was as beautiful as Lucy had said. It was an enchanting peach color with a sequence beading and a beautiful bodice and a flowy skirt.

"Wow, Lucy that is beautiful." Vivianna admired.

"Thanks. Let me pay, and then we look around some more." Lucy removed her cordial from her sack and set it on the nearby table to pull out her change.

"Here ya go." Lucy smiled. When she leaned over to get her cordial it was gone. She looked around seeing if she missed it, but it was no where to be found.

"Oh my gosh! Miss, did you see my..." Lucy looked back at the table and to her surprise, it was right there. She picked it up quickly and stared for a minute.

_It wasn't there a minute ago._ Lucy thought.

"What did you say my queen?" Asked the faun.

"Uh, nothing. Thanks." Lucy said taking her dress.

"Lucy over here!" She heard Vivianna yell. She was over by the jewelry section. Lucy walked over and saw her looking at the jewelry curiously.

"See anything you like?" Lucy said.

"Yea. I really like this bracelet." She said. She picked up a silver bracelet with a pink heart on it with a vine wrapped around it.

"That represents the heart of Narnia." Came Edmunds voice. "The vine represents the new beginning of our world and the life and importance of our nature." she looked at him and she could see the passion in his eyes for Narnia. Of course as king he had to care, but this was different. He had real passion for Narnia. She was taken back. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe she felt some doubts about her plan to...

"Hey, would you read this line for me Vivianna? I can't quite get what it means."

Edmund said opening up a large book and holding it in front of her. She hesitated nervously.

"No, I think you can figure it out."

"No, but I'd love to here what you think." He pressured.

"Go on Viv." Lucy smiled. Vivianna looked at the page and she looked utterly confused.

"The Na...Nar...ria, narnian revo vo la, noum revoluttt...eon. rev.." She stuttered trying to pronounce the word. She looked from Edmund, who was glowing with pride, and Lucy who looked at her with confused eyes. She suddenly felt enclosed in a room closing in tighter a tighter. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She was determined to cry in front of them, so she ran away as fast ad she can.

" Viv!" Lucy yelled. "You're such a jerk!" she screamed and then ran after her. Edmund didn't feel as good as he thought he would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivianna sat out on the tariss outside her room, and just looked at the stars. Never has she been so embarrassed. He was a jerk. A major jerk. The mayor of jerk city. The ambassador as jerkilsylvakia. (A/A I love sonny with a chance! that belongs to them. lol) she hated him, and she never wanted to see him again.

"Vivianna?" Came a voice she never wanted to here again.

"What? Do you want me to read the encyclopedia to you now?" She retorted not looking at him.

"No, I can't even read the encyclopedia." He said.

"Haha." she said sarcastically. He took a seat down next to her. She could feel the warmth from his body, and it was a nice refreshment form the cold September night.

"I'm sorry." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Yea right." She scoffed.

"I really am. I was a major butthead and I shouldn't have been. No one should be treated like that." She finally looked at him, his brown eyes actually showing remorse. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest caught her off guard. _No! Do not start this viv. Stay focused._ She reminded herself.

"Well...thanks."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you lie?" HE asked.

"Because I wanted to seem smart. It's not so impressive when people find out you can't read."

"Well, you certainly don't have a problem with words, that's for sure.' she turned to stare at him." That was a joke. Not a crack. If you want Susan would be happy to help you."

"Really? She'd do that?"

"Yea. She has this weird need to help, just like Lucy."

"Well, I have a need for some of that yummy Turkish delight in the kitchen.' she said.

"Hey wait that's mine!' He yelled. But she was already gone. He smirked to himself, and got up to run after her.

_I could learn to like her._

Hope you liked it!


	6. Take Me There

Here it is! I only had 5 reviews, but I just couldn't wait. I'm giving a shout out to my step-sis Domonique who helped me out mucho, Julia(musicloverx3) who gave me this great song by Rascal Flatts ( it belongs to them, not me) I love you Jules!( Joe's Pants LOL inside joke) And to all you great fans and reviewers! I hope you enjoy it, and I lowered my review requirement to 5 reviews. SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Give me feedback it does wonders, and I get more ideas. And some of you have been saying how Peter is still high king, well I didn't know that so my bad. But I like Caspian as high king, but peter is still real important. He's just really funny LOL. I love all of you and I'll update soon!

Chapter 5

The night may have been over for the royals, but on the opposite side of Narnia, evil plans were being hatched. It was cold, freezing and frigid and the night was dark and getting darker by the second. A wolf peered into an isolated cave on the outskirts of Cair Paravel. His pack was loyally behind him, following him carefully. They looked rough and rigid, and their gray fur was now almost black from being unbathed, and dirty. Their eyes misty from the cold night and exhausted from traveling.

"They've left." He said with a dark whisper in his voice. The person in the shadows, standing merely a foot way, was creatively hidden behind the shadows and stood motionless.

"Tell me you have more information than that." It said.

"Actually, I did bring you a present." The wolf stepped aside, and one of his pack members had a terrified faun in its teeth, who was tied up by the legs, hands and a gag over its mouth. The evil presence gave a wicked smirk.

"Ooh, this is a great present indeed." As the presence came closer, the faun kicked for its protection, but the wolf bit down harder to keep him in place.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." The shadow bent down and lifted the faun's chin with its staff.

"You just have to answer my questions, and I'll let you live. If you don't..." In response the wolves snarled.

"Now..." Then presence stood back up with an arrogant pride, "Let chat."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the castle Caspian and Susan were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. Unknown to the fact that their bedroom door had been creaked open. The person moved with the swiftness of a tiger and the quietness of a mouse. Tip toeing around the King and queens bed, they were on a mission. The person opened dresser drawers and looked on tables, and little chairs. But during their search, they accidentally bumped a table leg and a music box came crashing down, making a racket. Caspian shot up in bed, grabbing his sword that was always handy next to his bed, and Susan clutched her bow and arrow that was on the other side of the bed. They looked at each other in agreement, and got out of bed stealthy circling the room. Suddenly a noise came from the closet and the 2 royals stood on each side of the closet. Caspian mouthed 1, 2,

"Three!" He said, opening the closet door quickly. Susan's arrow was pointed inside the closet, and Caspian armed and ready for a fight they were met by a big surprise.

"Boo!" Exclaimed Reyn smiling. Susan took a breath of relief lowering her bow.

"Darling, what are you doing in there?" she said picking him up.

"Mama." He said. He said wiggling out of her arms standing on the floor.

"You are way to hyper for..." Caspian looked at the clock."2 a.m." He took Reyn's left hand, and Susan had the other.

"Let's get you into bed silly boy." As they walked him into his room, a pair of eyes from under the bed watched them go. When the coast was clear, they slithered from under the bed, and exited sneakily empty handed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trumpkin was just getting to his room at about 2 in the morning, due to the fact that he was doing his rounds and Lucy would not let him go to bed. She just wanted to hear story, after story, after story. Finally, she fell asleep and he snuck out and to his own room. He did love having such a great companion like Lucy; he had never had such a great friend. He had many friends, but Lucy was like his sister and best friend and he loved her so much, he'd even die for her. While walking along the halls in his own thoughts he bumped smack dab into someone, and he stumbled backwards.

"Hey watch where you're going Pal!" He snapped.

"Sorry." He looked up and saw a woman he'd never seen in the palace before.

"Who are you?" He questioned with edge in his voice. This girl was a stranger to him, and if he didn't know her, why was she roaming the castle at this hour none the less?

"Who are you?" She asked right back.

"Don't get sassy with me. I belong her, you don't. Now tell me who you are before I have you arrested!" Trumpkin height may have been to the vicinity of her knees, but he was still VERY intimidating. Before she could answer a door at the end of the hall opened. Peter stuck his head out, his blonde locks in a ruffled mess, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What all the noise about?"

"The noise is about this flighty girl in the castle and I'm having her arrested!" Trumpkin grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Trumpkin stop it! (A/N this is for you Jules! Stop it!) She's our guest, this is Vivianna. The one we found on the beach. She's staying with us until we can locate her family." Peter explained. Trumpkin turned to look her up and down suspiciously. After a minute he let go of her wrist, and she took a few steps back from the dwarf rubbing her wrist.

"I guess Lucy forgot to say a special piece of information during our talks. My apologies." He wasn't really sorry, but he knew it was the right thing to do. This time he could see her better, and he noticed something familiar.

"You're purple." He stated.

'I'm a mermaid.' She said slowly, still shaken by the fact that he just about twisted her wrist.

"Hmm..." He said in response, still looking her over uneasily.

"Now that that's all settled, I'm going back to my dream about Marilyn Monroe." Peter said.

"Who in lizards' lockets is that?" Trumpkin questioned.

"Oh never mind. _Diamonds are a girl's best friend._" Peter sang going back into his room.

"You'd best be going to bed then." Trumpkin said.

"Yea. Goodnight." She said walking past him keeping his intense glare.

"Goodnight." He replied. When she was out of sight, Trumpkin whispered to himself, "I got to keep an eye on her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was early morning and a beautiful girl was tending the magnificent Castle garden, full of colors that if blended would make the most wondrous and lively wore a sunhat with a considerably large sunflower pinned neatly to the rim. She wore a burnt yellow sundress, modest but perfect for her work conditions. She had on brown sandals, and white gardening gloves. A basket of an arrangement of flowers was lying on her arm, as she filled the basket even more. Her long lightly hued brown hair was delicately covering her face as she bent down, pulling the weeds, clipping the edges, and picking and smelling all the flowers she loved. She was a sight for ones eyes. Especially a certain someone. King Peter the Magnificent watched her from a far on the Castle Terrace that was right above the Gardens. She was there every morning at the first sight of sunlight, and only took a break to get a drink of water, or wipe the sweat off her brow, and she left at 4 o clock. Peter was there every morning. Just admiring, and studying her. He considered her one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen._ "I wanna know everything about you._

_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._

_Take me there."_ Peter sang strumming on his guitar. He was so into the song, he didn't even notice Vivianna come onto the terrace. She just stood there, lost in his words.

"Wow." she accidentally said out loud. Peter turned around quickly.

"Vivianna! What are you doing out here?" He said trying to hide the guitar.

"I was looking for Edmund, when I heard your singing. Wow. You're amazing. Did you write that yourself?" She asked.

"Yes. No big deal. But I have some Kingly duties to fulfill somewhere so its time for me to go." He hurriedly said picking up his guitar. He almost made it out until she said,

"Pretty girl."

"Um...who?" Vivianna nodded toward the girl Peter was just singing about.

"Oh her. Yea, I guess. Not that I would know or anything." One thing about Peter: He was a terrible liar.

"Peter we haven't known each other long, but you lie worse than a sea horse. I tell you, they couldn't lie even if an octopus tickled them to death." Peter gave her a weird look.

"I don't know if that's a complement, but really nothings going on. She doesn't even know I exist."

"I doubt that you're the King."

"You know what I mean! She doesn't know of my feelings."

"Well, why not? You haven't told her when you two talk?" Peter just stood there stuttering on what to say.

"You didn't tell her? Have you ever talked to her?" Peter was just silent.

"Peter!" she yelled.

"What?! I just get all tongue tied around her. I just can't talk to her." she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just...You're the King of Narnia and you can't even talk to a flower gardener."

"She's not just a flower gardener, she's the most interesting and striking person ever."

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"I almost did once. It was about 3 months ago, and we were both going down the hall, and I ran right into her. We both fell back, and... I spilled a huge bowl of pomegranate juice all over her. I tried to muster up a 'sorry' or an 'are you okay?' but all I could say was ' that's gonna stain.'" Vivianna giggled.

"Aw Peter its okay. So what if you can't talk to...what's her name?" Peter was silent again. "You don't even know her name?" He shook his head no.

"We have major work to do. Why can't you just sing her your song? Yes! That's it! Sing her your song! It's brilliant!"

"Viv, no. she'll think I'm a stalker."

"No she won't. You can sing it to me first, and then I'll give you my honest opinion." Peter paused for a moment.

"Okay." They took a seat back on the terrace, and Peter began to strum the sweet melody, and sing the sweet words.

_"There's a place in your heart where nobody has been_

_Take me there_

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends_

_Take me there_

_Tell me about you momma, your daddy, your hometown, show me around _

_I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out_

**I wanna know, everything about you**

**And I wanna go, down every road you've been**

**Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid**

**I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare**

**Take me there**

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared_

_Show me where_

_You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care_

_Take me there_

_I wanna roll down Main Street and the back roads like you did when you were a kid_

_What made you who you are, tell me what your story is._

**I wanna know, everything about you**

**And I wanna go, down every road you've been**

**Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid**

**I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare**

**Take me there**

He took a short time to just play the harmony without the words, and then returned back to his serenade.

**Yea, I wanna know, everything about you**

**And I wanna go, down every road you've been**

**Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid**

**I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare**

**Take me there**

**I wanna roll down Main Street**

**I wanna know your hopes and your dreams**

**Take me, take me there**

**Yeah.**

When he strummed the last note, Vivianna gave applause.

"Peter it's so beautiful. I love it. No one under the waters has sung so beautifully, and with such emotion as you. Better than mother manatee on mating day."

"Okay, you got to stop with the animal analogies." He laughed.

"You have to sing it to her. She'd fall head over heels for you." Vivianna encouraged.

"Maybe. Maybe I will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Edmund?" Vivianna called. After her and Peter's meet, she went looking for him everywhere. They were suppose to read together and now he was no where to be found. Finally she came to the dining room to see Edmund, sitting in his chair with his chess board, practicing for him and Reepicheep's rematch.

"Hey. I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been, and why is there white powder all over your shirt?" He didn't look up at her, just down at his chess board.

"I was in the kitchen and Lucy helped me make some Turkish delight." She looked down at the plate at the seat next to him.

"Why haven't you eaten any then?"

"I did. Those are uh... for you." Vivianna's eyes softened toward him.

"For me?"

"Yea, Lucy can't have too much sugar she'll get a sugar rush, and that's not pretty." Edmund smirked. She smiled taking the seat next to him.

"Well, thanks."

"Sure." He smiled politely. She put one in her mouth slowly savoring the sweet taste. Edmund watched her, and his heart was pounding harder in his chest.

"These are great. I didn't know you were a cook too."

"A man of many talents and you're a lady of many colors. You're eyes are yellow." He pointed out.

"That means I'm very happy. My eyes change with my moods."

"I've seen you mad."

"That was your fault. There's only one emotion I've never felt."

"What?"

"Love." She blushed. Why was she telling him this? Shed only known him for 2 days and she was sharing something she'd never told anyone? What was happening to her? She had to keep her composure. But, she couldn't help it. Something about him made her want to get to know him better, to find out more. But that wouldn't do. She had a job. And her feelings couldn't get in the way. But maybe, she could mix business with pleasure.

Edmund also felt the blush, and the feeling. He'd known her for 2 days, but it felt like longer. He didn't like at her at first, but now he was warming up to the idea of her. She wasn't as bad as he though she'd be. He was feeling as though he was had found someone interesting he could perhaps start a relationship with until this morning. He was on his way to make Turkish Delight for her, when he saw her and Peter and heard him sing to her.

_"Peter it's so beautiful. I love it. No one under the waters has sung so beautifully, and with such emotion as you. Better than mother manatee on mating day." _He felt so stupid. How could he let himself let his guard down like that? He felt foolish. From now on, just friends. The last thing he needed was a girl to complicate his life.

"Well maybe you will someday." 


End file.
